fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
FPS
FPS (Fight, Protect, Survive) mode, is a game mode introduced in patch 1.1 Alpha. The game mode is a step towards a more focused game type with an objective, since it is in it's early stages it is only accessible through console commands, the command being "Testfps iamabetatester" this game type will be updated over time in rolling development. =Gameplay= At the moment FPS mode is very basic, the player starts with the lightning gun, full shields,health and energy. The current aim is for the player to collect gears to buy tools to aid the player in the game mode. Metal, or gears, is/are dropped by mobs when killed. Harvesters drop the most amount of Metal once killed, at 16 pieces. When a harvester is destroyed, the threat level of the player increases by one. High threat levels attracts the attention of Wasps, these mobs will attack the player if they have too high a threat level or get too close to the wasp itself, Wasps drop less Metal than Harvesters. If a player is attacked by a wasp, their shields take damage. Shields automatically regenerate off the energy cache that the player has. If the shields full deplete the player starts losing health. Health is not as easy to replenish and must be done at a health station. When the player has a sufficient amount of gears, a number of items can be purchased: *Solar Panel *Capacitor *Health Station At the moment there are only 3 objects because of the rolling development of FPS mode. As well as in creative, there is a build option with a pickaxe, at the moment building is free and exactly the same as creative, but the option of paying for blocks with Metal has been considered as well as mining for the resources instead. This is to steer the gameplay away from creative aspects in this game mode. =Model Overrides= With the use of console commands most of the models in FPS can be changed to appear how the player wants. By naming custom blocks with the correct names, the mob/deployable item models will be overridden by the custom block designs. The names for the overrides are: *Harvester - overrides the Harvester model *Harvstack - stacks another custom on top of the Harvester override *wasp - overrides the Wasp model *waspstack - stacks another custom on top of the Wasp override *metal - overrides the metal model *metalstack - stacks another custom on top of the metal override *solarpanel - overrides the solar panel model *solarstack - stacks another custom on top of the solar panel override *capacitor - overrides the capacitor model *capstack - stacks another custom on top of the capacitor override *healthstation - overrides the health station model *healthstack - stacks another custom on top of the health station override A detailed tutorial for this can be found here. The game mode is currently in rolling development so suggestions/feedback/input is appreciated. Please post suggestions or feedback here: Fight Protect Survive mode Trivia *The mobs used in FPS mode were the first official mobs that were added into the game. Category:FPS mode Category:RPG Category:Upcoming Features category:game Category:Game mode